openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Servers
Server List See a list of currently-active servers: *http://dpmaster.deathmask.net/?game=openarena Older servers: *0.8 *0.7.7 *0.7.6 and older Known Servers Please add missing servers. Server Setup OpenArena Servers are set up in the same way as Quake 3 servers. Basic Steps include the following: * upload OA to your server: this can be done via ftp, ssh/scp or whatever you prefer * create an OA user account, do NOT run the server with root priviledges * get / create a server config file (see example below) * make sure your firewall/router (if any) allows connections to the OA ports * run the server and make sure it stays active when you log out, usually with the help of the screen-utility under linux If you need more detailed instructions on setting up Q3A/OA servers, you may want to have a look at one of these guides: * Q3A Server guides at gameadmins.com, english * Q3A Dedicated Server Guide at Holarse-Gaming, german * Quake III Arena linux dedicated server HOWTO at sp1r1t.org, english Please note that all of these guides explain how to setup a dedicated server. This is a server that runs on a machine that is only used as the server: you can't play on a dedicated server. You need to start the game ordinary and join the server. Note: if sv_allowDownload "1" is set on your server and you experience slow download rate, you may enable HTTP download. See this post for a way to do this. Examples see setting up a cycling server through all maps of openarena 0.70 Example :set sv_hostname "Server Name" :set sv_maxclients :set g_motd "Message Of The Day" :set g_forcerespawn :set rconpassword "password" :set g_gametype <0=DM,1=1Vs1,2=SP,3=TDM,4=CTF,8=ELIM,9=CTF_ELIM,10=LMS,11=DD,12=Dom> :set fraglimit :set timelimit ://If you want to use unlagged functionality (since 0.7.6) :set g_delaghitscan 1 ://Here's the map-cycle. When fraglimit or timelimit is reached, the map is automatically changed. ://Otherwise it would just play the same map again. :set m1 "map ; set nextmap vstr m2" :set m2 "map ; set nextmap vstr m3" :set m3 "map ; set nextmap vstr m4" :set m4 "map ; set nextmap vstr m5" :set m5 "map ; set nextmap vstr m6" :vstr m1 Example linux :// openarena example servercfg linux :// save as server.cfg in ~/.openarena/baseoa/ :// start with: :// cd :// ./ioq3ded.i386 +set dedicated 2 +set net_port +exec server.cfg +map aggressor :// is usually 27960 :sv_hostname "My OA server" :sv_maxclients 16 :sv_master1 "dpmaster.deathmask.net" :sv_maxPing 150 :sv_minPing 0 :sv_pure 1 :sv_maxRate 25000 ://Tip: If g_delaghitscan is used sv_fps should be 20 for best results :sv_fps 20 :sv_allowdownload 1 :sv_privateClients "2" // slots substracted from sv_maxclients :sv_privatePassword "" :capturelimit 8 :timelimit 15 :fraglimit 35 :set rconPassword "" // for remote ingame servercontrol :g_motd "" :g_quadfactor 4 :g_inactivity 0 :g_allowvote 1 ://If you want to use unlagged functionality (since 0.7.6) :g_delagHitscan 1 ://Special modes since 0.7.6: ://g_instantgib 1 ://g_rockets 1 ://g_vampire 0.25 //25% ://g_regen 5 //5 health per sec. ://Gametypes :// 0 = Free For All :// 1 = Tourney :// 3 = Team Deathmatch :// 4 = Capture The Flag :// 8 = Elimination :// 9 = CTF Elimination :// 10 = Last Man Standing :// 11 = Double Domination :// 12 = Domination :g_gametype 0 :set d1 "map aggressor; set nextmap vstr d2" :set d2 "map oa_dm1; set nextmap vstr d3" :set d3 "map oa_dm2; set nextmap vstr d4" :set d4 "map oa_dm3; set nextmap vstr d5" :set d5 "map oa_dm4; set nextmap vstr d6" :set d6 "map kaos2; set nextmap vstr d7" :set d7 "map oa_dm5; set nextmap vstr d8" :set d8 "map oa_rpg3dm2;set nextmap vstr d9" :set d9 "map oa_shouse; set nextmap vstr d1" :wait :vstr d1 // start loop at d1 Example Mac :You should must be logged in. Take the server.cfg above and put it in the 'baseoa' directory. :To start a server you have to: :cd Applications/OpenArena.app/Contents/MacOS/ :./ioquake3.ub +set dedicated 2 +exec server.cfg +map aggressor :Also consider running the server in a forked process with the command nohup, or use Ctrl+Z and enter 'bg' to background a running server. You can leave the shell now. :Note: this didn't work for me. :I used this instead: :/Applications/openarena-0.7.6/OpenArena.app/Contents/MacOS/ioq3ded.ub +exec server.cfg :What I found was I couldn't run the exe's (either of the ub files) from within the OpenArena.app file. Couldn't find the default.cfg file. :The server.cfg needs to be in the baseoa folder under the openarena base folder. category:manual